


Wash Away Your Regrets

by noseriouslythisis



Series: All Night Every Night [2]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Laundromat, M/M, Stickhandling 101, Weremoose!Zach, Werewolf!Nate, Werewolves, Witch!Jo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-10 00:37:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12287544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noseriouslythisis/pseuds/noseriouslythisis
Summary: The saga inspired by my NA adventures continues.This is set during some ambiguous road trip in Juniors, probably not too long before the draft.





	Wash Away Your Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> The saga inspired by my NA adventures continues. 
> 
> This is set during some ambiguous road trip in Juniors, probably not too long before the draft.

Laundry. Something so necessary, and yet it seemed like most of his teammates didn’t have the first clue how to go about it. So here they were, early in the morning (late at night) at a Laundromat on a road trip, round the corner of their hotel, while Jo loaded up the machines and tried to explain to Zach how to get detergent from the vending machine. Seriously. Sometimes Jo wondered how they all survived on a daily basis. Even Nate. Especially Nate.

Then again, Nate still lived with his family. And although Jo had a billet family, he spent so much time at Nate’s it was like he lived there too. Nate, who was curled up on the floor and snoozing. Jo shook his head, exasperated. It had been a rough night for the shifters, the full moon disrupted by a vicious thunderstorm that had brought everything out of balance. Jo had tried to help, but even his most intricate spells and strongest potions could only do so much. So, he had curled up with them in Zach’s hotel room, burning herbs and weaving nets of protection and calm. It helped, a bit.

He shut the machine and turned it on, looking over at Zach. “Got it?” He got a grumble in return, his goalie still mostly buried in an oversized hoodie and his mug of tea. Alright then.

After a while of watching the load spin, Nate tapped over to him and rested against his leg, placing his muzzle on Jo’s knee, white fur ruffled. Smiling, Jo scratched behind Nate’s ear. “Ca va, chiot?” He laughed when he got a playful growl in return. “I know, I know, not a puppy.” A spark flew from his fingers, and Nate sneezed. Another disgruntled growl. “Aw, désolé, baby.” Jo said, stifling his giggles. Nate was in a grumbly mood, deep into a road trip and spending the full moon away from his den, never a good combination.

 

As part of his pack, the Mooseheads in general and Nate and his family in particular, Jo could feel the effects a little bit, like invisible strings tugging at him and asking him to make sure all of his were safe.

 

Having a pack, being tied to Nate, was good for Jo. When he was away from them, he started to frazzle though. They had to tie him to the bed with violet infused rope, to keep him from spilling his magic everywhere. Even now, he wasn’t quite settled. He knew he wouldn’t be fully comfortable in his skin, magic wise, anywhere but in Quebec. Playing in the Q helped in that regard, they were in Quebec so often. But during long home stands, he could feel it, nagging at him. The show would be even worse, but: hockey. He could only hope to stay in the East, at least, not go too far from home. Being separated from Nate, though. He shuddered even thinking about it. Their connection was still building, unwise to go too deep if he wasn’t all settled and they weren’t willing to do a heart bond yet. Too young, as everybody said. Jo just hoped it wouldn’t doom them to lose it all.

 

At his feet, Nate started whining. He was right, it was too late for deep contemplations of the future. For a second, he could see it so clearly: Them, the three of them, even Zach, all gathered on another full moon, chilling in another laundry room, private this time, with the scent of Montreal magic in the air. It was so nice, he closed his eyes to commit it to memory. Through all the hard times he knew were coming, he would keep this in his heart. Because one day, it would be true.


End file.
